


It starts with a Bang

by Long_Shot



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Shot/pseuds/Long_Shot
Summary: This is my first time writing so be gentle.What should be a normal day turns with a Bang.
Relationships: Razum-dar (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Razum-dar/Vestige (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 4





	It starts with a Bang

On what should have been a normal Middas afternoon, filled with spying and gathering intel has turned into a world of pain and agony. It was easier to name what didn't hurt than what did. Being blown up did that to a person. In hindsight this one should not have hidden behind a barrel of kindlepitch, wasn't his best idea in a while.  
As the Khajiit lay in agony, a steady growing pool of red was spreading around him, a Wood Elf mage in Queen's Eye leathers surveys the battle field. The Bosmer mage was making note of the wounded, when she heard raspy breathing and groans of pain. The mage followed the sounds to find a familiar Khajiit laying in a steady growing pool of blood.  
The Wood Elf being a fairly new recruit to the Queen's Eyes and thus only knew this Khajiit by tale of others. It was Razum-Dar!  
"Oh, Y'ffre!" The Bosmer mage cried out upon reaching the most well known Eye of the Queen. The mage dropped to her knees to closely inspect the severity of the Khajiit's wounds. Upon closer inspection the mage noticed that most of the blood was coming from the wound in the chest area. Around three large gashes surrounded by burnt and singed fur and some flesh. There were several other wounds but none as life threatening as the ones on his torso.The smell was gruesome and gut wrenching, the mage could barely stand it.  
The Bosmer mage at this time was happy she studied the art of restoration magic, with that thought she started the tedious process of magically stitching his largest wounds closed. She heard a groan and looked upon Razum-Dar's face to see to her surprise he was very much awake; and watching her.  
"My name is Unwen, and I need you to stay awake," Unwen stated, " I am a fairly new recruit to the Queen's Eyes."  
"This one is Razum-Dar" the Khajiit made his name known even if the Bosmer knew who he was. He was awake and coherent enough to remember his name which is a very good thing. The two continued to talk even if the conversation was one sided, with Unwen doing most of the talking. Razum-Dar gave out one word answers or groans to show he was very much awake and thankfully alive.  
It was early evening when Unwen finished magically stitching his torso. After hours of healing the sounds of fighting were taken over by sounds of victory. Such is good meaning that this one can be taken to the healers to get the rest if his wounds and burns healed. Razum-Dar was thankful to Unwen and wished the pretty Bosmer would heal him completely but understood she has limited healing capabilities. Not even the healers would be able to heal him completely, he owed Unwen his life and a drink.  
Unwen finished healing Razum-Dar and used the last of her magicka to send a mage light spell to alert the others she found more wounded. She then started to mix a salve of alchemical ingredients that Razum-Dar didn't recognize. Unwen then started to apply the salve to his burns; Razum-Dar hisses in pain.  
" I know it doesn't feel good right now but this salve will help with the burns." Unwen states sympathetically. It wasn't long after that the Queen's healers found us and loaded Razum-Dar for transport.


End file.
